Roy, Ed and the robot drabbles!
by just a rambling romantic
Summary: ok, So there is Roy and Ed, but anyone who can guess who the robot is, well, kudos to you! just a bunch of funny RoyEd romance junk, sorry, I am awful at summaries, please read and review!
1. Al knows

Roy X Ed DRABBLES! Er… drabble..

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FULL METAL ALCHEMIST! And that makes me feel very sad inside….. –cries-

Rated: T for language later on

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DRABBLE NUMBER ONE

"God dammit!" Roy cried as he once again burned his hand on the spaghetti pot. "Fullmetal will be here any moment and I still haven't finished the pasta!" He scathingly cursed his retarded cooking abilities.

Tonight was supposed to be a special night, Edward was coming over, and Roy was determined to wow him. _How the hell am I supposed to 'wow' him if I can't even finish the god dam-, _the doorbell rang, jerking Roy out of his musings "Coming!" he called, pouring out the pasta into the strainer, then pouring the pasta into the sauce, with a snap of his fingers, the candles were lit and he quickly threw off the cooking apron and ran to the door. He paused before opening it to calm his nerves and smooth his hair. "Good evening, Edward." He grinned as he opened the door, expecting to see his beautiful golden-haired alchemist, but was rudely brought back down out of his reverie to find a very pissed off looking Alphonse Elric instead.

"Hello colonel…" he ground out, looking very menacing.

"H-hello Alphonse, what brings you here this evening?" Roy tried to keep his cool.

"What do you think?" Al stepped aside, revealing his brother, who scuffed a foot on the ground, looking very sheepish indeed.

"Sorry Mustang-sama, he figured it out." Ed was a deep red color, then he looked at Roy's hands, "Did you burn yourself?"

"No!" Roy said defensively, "I just…um… I just…."

"Can I have a word with you, colonel?" Al interrupted him.

"What, sure." Roy looked at Ed for some explanation, but Ed just sighed and looked away. Then Al chose that moment to grab the colonel by the back of his shirt and whisk him off to the darker side of the house where he would proceed to tell him exactly what he would do to him if he ever broke his brother's heart.

Meanwhile, Edward slowly made his way into Mustang's house, wishing he had a less protective younger brother. Moments later Roy stumbled into the house, his hair looking like he had just experienced a very violent wind storm, and sat down in an overstuffed looking chair.

"So, what did he say?" Edward tried not to laugh at the shocked expression on Roy's face.

"Something about ripping out my genitals and nailing them to the flagpole in the parade ground if I ever hurt you in any way shape or form." He blinked a couple of times, and Ed laughed.

FIN!

Tadaa! My first RoyEd, so tell me what you thinks!


	2. me, myself, and I

RoyEd

DISCLAIMER: I don't own this series, if I did, well…. You get the picture… muwaahaahaha!

Rated: T

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drabble number TWO!

I sat there and watched him sit in his pompous little desk doing his paperwork. As he looks up I look away, a blush creeping to my face. A blush? What's that doing there? It isn't like I _like _him or anything. I mean seriously, he's my _superior _and it's not like he likes me back, not that I like him or anything.

Get a hold of yourself, him and me; we could never be together anyway. What would everyone say? They wouldn't say anything, and they won't anyway because I DO NOT like him, in fact I hate everything about that pompous bastard, down to the way he calls me short whenever he can, and the way his hair moves when he's walking, and the way that his eyes glint whenever he smirks, and his lean muscular….

"NO NO NO! I DO NOT, **DO NOT** LOVE THAT DAMN COLONEL!" I finally scream at myself, smacking a hand on the desk.

"Is there something you would like to tell me, Ed?" I am frozen in shock, did I just say that out loud? Oh shit, I did. I look up to see the colonel inches away from my face.

"Um, Mustang, I can ex-"but I was cut off by his mouth pressing against mine. As he pulls away I look at him questioningly, "But, but what will everyone else say?" I finally spit out.

"It's about goddamn time." Riza Hawkeye leaned against the doorway.

"Good for you, Ed!" Hughes was there, too, along with Havoc, Fury, Armstrong, and Al.

"Time to pay up men, toldja he'd confess sometime this week." Havoc grinned, and Fury seemed to blush ((muaahahhaa!)). And what did I do, you ask? Me, well, I just stood there and stared.

Fin

-----------------------------------------------

maybe there will some havoc and fury parings in the future, but who is to know! Muahahahahahaa! READ AND REVIEW! This is not a request!


	3. The closet

Disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist blah blah blah insert witty banter here

Rated:T

Drabble number three

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well what now?"

"I don't know, Fullmetal."

"Well why not? Aren't we supposed to be doing something in here?"

"Well, I suppose so…."

"For god's sake Roy."

"You sound a little exasperated."

"I am…"

"Well good, at least I know your emotions by the sound of your voice."

"I know what you mean, it's pitch dark in here…"

"Heh heh heh…"

"What is on your dirty mind now?"

"You'll see…"

"Do you think we should open the closet door now?" asked a very bored Major.

"Not yet, Hughes, not yet." Replied Jean Havoc.

END!

Thank you all (kurama-sweethart, fading wind, and writerauthorguy!) for reviewing! You make me feel so happy inside!


	4. Cain, you whore!

Disclaimer: feh, go and read the rest of the disclaimers, I don't feel like retyping what I have already said….

Rated: T

DRABBLE NUMBER FOUR yes this is it! Havoc and Fury goodness!

God it had been a long day, I mean really, longer than usual. Hawkeye and her damned paperwork, I can hear her now, "Roy Mustang! If you do not get this paperwork finished by lunch I will personally give you a new hole in your head!"

I just laughed at her, but did the paperwork anyway, its not a good idea to ignore a gun-toting paperwork extremist. Right now I'm just getting back from a deliciously good lunch with Edward that was in his room. (Haw haw, yeah, that was a sexual innuendo if you didn't catch that…) But now it was time to get back to that ever growing pile of work that seemed to mysteriously appear on my desk whenever I stepped out of the room, note to self: set up mouse traps….

As I neared my office I heard muffled voices coming out of it. So instead of walking in and ruining a perfectly good chance to eavesdrop, I stopped outside of it and pressed my eye to the keyhole, which surprisingly had a pretty good view. But what I saw dumbfounded me, Havoc had his back to me, but I could see another pair of feet in front of him, so he couldn't be alone. I strained my ears to hear wht they were saying.

"B-but Jean…" the others voice sounded unsure and I immediately identified that person as Fury, but what were they doing in there together?

"But what, Cain?" Jean sounded stressed, "Do you love me or not?"

"Well, yes…"

"Then that's good enough for me, or anyone else." I saw Jean step forward and saw Fury's hands slip around his middle to give him a tight embrace. Moments later I could hear something that sounded suspiciously like a kiss, or more. I could see Fury's hands slip under Havoc's shirt and decided it had gone far enough. I'm all for guys kissing guys and all, but this would lead to other things, other things that I didn't want done in my office by two people who weren't me or Ed.

"Okay, enough happy fun time, boys! No sex in my office, take it to your god damn dorm, Jean!" I burst into the room, to the dismay of the two men.

"R-roy!" Havoc scrambled away from Fury, who was hurriedly buttoning up his shirt.

"What's all the hubbub about?" asked Breda as he walked in, then froze as he saw Fury's and Havoc's bright red faces, "You don't mean, that you two are… Cain, you WHORE!"

"Sorry Heymans… I told you it was over about three weeks ago…" Cain looked away from him, "I'm with Jean now…"

"Hey guys!" Ed walked in and I smiled, subconsciously, and everyone looked at him, "What? Did I miss soemthing?"

FIN!

Well yay! Another drabble done! And to Booma-Chan : I'm glad I made ya laugh! And thanx for your reviews!


	5. Alex the snoop

Disclaimer: full metal alchemist… not mine. Wish it were…. You know the drill

Rated: T

And now to answer some reviews!

Miss DarkRose: Thank you very much!

Snow Ahriman: Glad you thought it was funny!

Writerauthorguy: Watch out for those bridges, they can be sneaky like that..

And now to the drabble! I drink, therefor I am! (don't ask)

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

DrAbBlE nUmBa FiVe! (Oh great, now I have that stupid mamba number 5 song stuck in my head)

Running fast has always been in my family, but I have never really appreciated it to its full extent until now. Sure there was that one time when we were late for the train in that one town, but the author can't remember the town's name, so it will remain forever, 'That One Town'. But that is irrelevant right now. I have bigger problems to deal with. Like one for example, how to lose the fullmetal alchemist and hand off the camera to Hughes. For such one of such stature, he is quite fast.

What am I doing with a camera you ask? Well, you see the ancient art of snooping has been passed down the lines of my family for generations, so when the moment arose to use this art I readily leapt to the job! (In English, the boys in the office and Riza were having an ongoing dare, and he decided to take the challenge)

My mission: successfully photograph the happenings of the Full Metal Alchemist and the Colonel without alerting them of my presence.

I had proceeded with such caution, only to be ruined when the branch I had been standing on had snapped, making me fall out of the tree that concealed me. But not all had been in vain, I had the picture, and Edward Elric was still a good ten feet behind me! And Hughes was only a measly fifty feet away, hahahaa!

"Do you see him?" asked Hughes.

"Yeah, he seems to be running, no, make that sprinting…" Havoc pressed the binoculars to his eyes. "And…. Uh oh…"

"What? What is it? Let me see!" Maes snatched them out of Jean's hands. "It seems as though he's been spotted…" he finally stated after a while.

"I can see them without the binoculars now…. Ouch… looks like Fullmetal finally caught him…" Havoc looked away, "Damn, remind me to never get on Ed's bad side…"

I, Alex Louise Armstrong, have lived a full life, rich with adventures and wealth. I have seen some pretty awful and mad people, but never in my life have I ever encountered anyone who could measure up to the wrath of Edward Elric.

FIN!

Hope 'yall enjoyed reading it as much I as enjoyed writing it!

R&R!


	6. Raining

Disclaimer: Why do I even try, really people, if I don't say that I don't own this series, will you think that I do? I mean really, I want some answers here!

Rated: T

Miss DarkRose: thanks for the review!

Kurama-sweethart: Much love always, dollface! -glomp-

Kristanite: thanks for the muffin! Writers get hungry too!

Ok getting more serious, drabble number six!

It was raining outside. Roy Mustang was sitting at his desk, doing, you guessed it, paperwork. He paused as lighting light up the dark afternoon sky, followed by the dull boom of thunder.

What a miserable day, Edward was scheduled to arrive back in town with his brother today, and because of this damn weather, and with his luck, they would probably be delayed for another two weeks. Thinking miserable thoughts, the colonel laid his head down on his desk and let out a long miserable sigh.

"Is anything wrong sir?" lieutenant Hawkeye stood in front of his desk looking at him with a small bit of what could be concern. "You aren't doing your paperwork…"

_Of course, typical Hawkeye, just typical, you don't care that my heart is tearing in two because that damn brat is out of town, all you care about is paperwork,_ Roy looked up at her and waved a hand in a uncaring sort of way.

"Of course not, why would it be?"

"Well, I don't know, you usually don't go moping around the office unless you have a hangover or are pining after someone." At this Roy snapped to attention.

"How would you know that?" he demanded.

"Well, forgive my insubordination, but it seems to me that you have been out of sorts ever since Fullmetal left to visit Risinbull ((sorry, I dunno how to spell it!))" she looked at him, "I think you miss him."

"What nonsense are you spitting out now, Lieutenant?" Roy began to stack the papers, trying to keep the red from spreading across his face.

"Of course, sir." She looked taken aback, "Well, then, I was also sent to inform you that the Elrics' train has been delayed for two days."

"W-what? I mean, yes, of course, with this weather and all…" Mustang faltered, feeling as though his heart had just fallen into the deep chasm of despair and bad feelings, and evil monkeys, and in Havoc's case, rubber ducks, "If that will be all Lieutenant."

"Yes sir!" Riza saluted and walked out the door, leaving Mustang alone his office of despair.

Seeing that she had gone, Mustang pulled out a drawer in his desk, revealing a picture of his favorite alchemist and a small present wrapped in gold paper and a red bow. He got up and turned off the lights in his office and walked back to his desk, the only light in the room was from the gloomy gray clouds outside, fitting his mood perfectly. Sighing dejectedly, he pulled both out and set them on the edge of his desk, then buried his head in his arms. _Dammit, you will NOT cry, you are a ranking military leader, looked up to by hundreds. You will not be reduced to tears because you haven't seen him for three weeks. _

But deep down inside, he knew it wasn't true, no matter how much he told himself he wasn't going to, he cried. The tears were fast and few, but the ache was there, burning in his throat, heating up his face. His heart felt like it was breaking in two, he couldn't bear to not see him for two more days. Two days doesn't seem like it would be much to you or me, but to Roy, it was going to be a hellish nightmare.

Roy sat up, dried his eyes on his sleeve, and looked out the window, watching the raindrops as they condensed on the windowpane then trickled down, and felt the tears returning. _This always happens, I get into a relationship and always end up hurting like this, you think I would learn, but no, I have no one to blame but myself_.

He was so caught up thinking his miserable thoughts that he didn't notice a certain alchemist come in and lock the door. What he did notice though, was the gloved hand that lifted his chin up, forcing him to look into bright amber orbs that danced with happiness.

"Ed, but I thought…" but he was shushed as the younger alchemist put a finger to Roy's lips.

"What's this, bastard-sama? Were you crying?" he wiped away the liquid still pouring from Mustang's eyes and kissed him softly on the mouth.

Roy's heart leaped, and he pulled Ed onto his lap, and hugged him tight. His eyes met Ed's and in a sudden move of boldness, Edward leaned forward and took Roy's mouth in his, letting his tongue trace over the surprised colonel's. Roy smiled softly, and kissed him back, letting his hands wander up the younger man's shirt, hearing Ed giggle softly, and feeling a great sense of completeness. Then there was a knock at the door, and Riza's voice.

"Sir, I have more paperwork for you." She called.

"Not now, Lieutenant, Can't you see I'm busy?"

Fin

R&R!

at him, revealing perfectly white teeth


	7. today is gonna be a long day

Disclaimer:….. I like…. Potato chips…..

Rated: T

Ok people, I am freezing my ass off here, seriously, I have a hat and a blanket and I'm still cold! You guys don't realize how lucky you are, if ya didn't review I wouldn't even bother typing this…. So in short, THANK YOU ALL FOR **REVIEWING**!

Ok drabble number seven!

---- ----

Ka-BOOM! CRASH! "OWCH!" I was rudely awakened by the sound of thunder outside. It had caught me off guard, and I had fallen out of bed. What time is it? I looked over at the clock; it flashed the time 7:50 in lime green.

"Shit." It was time for work, I rubbed my eyes, it had been a rough night. I had just gotten back in town from a particularly hard mission, some cereal killer was on the loose, and we were charged with catching him, when we had finished with that Al and me all but sprinted to get the train station in time. The adrenaline hadn't worn off on the train so I was awake the whole time, when we had finally stumbled into the dorm it was 6.

My name is Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist, there are a lot of things that I will do, but an overnighter is not one of them. "Brother, you don't look well." Al commented, "maybe you shouldn't go to work?"

"Are you kidding me, Al?" I call to him as I walk into the bathroom to wash my face, "Hawkeye would kill me, I can see it now," I clear my throat as I prepare to imitate the Lieutenant, " 'Slacking off your paperwork, Edward? You are as bad as the Colonel is!'"

I could hear Al's tinny laugh from the kitchen and smiled, then grimaced as I saw my complexion in the mirror. I had definantly seen better days. I had dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep, and I noticed the cut that had appeared on my cheek, probably from the killer, I put a Band-Aid on it, and to top it all off, I felt like someone had just put me through a blender.

Today is going to be a VERY long day, I thought to myself, dejectedly pulling on my red coat and joining Al in the kitchen for breakfast.

To be continued….

Mwahahahhaaa! In the eighth drabble I'll finish this one, I'm too cold to right now… coughcoughwhinewhinecrycomplain-


	8. PART TWO!

Disclaimer: don't own it, someone wanna buy it for me? Hmmm?

Rated: T

To Morbid Flower: I have no clue how many drabbles there will be, hopefully a lot, I hope…

To Booma-chan: nah, it's not cold here in Kansas, but the computer room is extremely air-conditioned, and I'm too lazy to turn down the heat, and I forgot where the thermostat is…

To Writerauthorguy: I hope you melt… nah, I'm just kiddin, you're great.

To fading Wind: yes, I know it's Serial instead of Cereal.. ;;; -laughs convincingly- by the way, the killer's name was Tony Tiger ((haw haw))

and now finishing up drabble number seven is number eight !

--------------------- -

"Brother! Brother! Don't forget your umbrella!" Al chased after me as I walked out the door, "You'll catch an even worse cold if you're wet!"

"For the last time, Al, I am NOT sick!" I say exasperatedly as I turn to take the umbrella. We had been arguing across the table all morning about if I was sick and should stay home or not. Usually under other circumstance I would've milked it for all it's worth and stayed home, but I had been gone for a while, and I wanted to see Roy. "I'll be back later tonight, don't stay up for me."

"Never do, brother." Of course Al couldn't roll his eyes being a giant suit of armor, but his voice was slathered with sarcasm. I just smiled and waved, then walked out the door. I open the umbrella as I step out the door. A cold wind blows against me as I walk down the street, seems like its going right through my coat, _ damn, why is it so cold today?_

An old man is sitting in an alleyway shivering, he looks homeless, and so I walk over to him, "Here ya go." I say to him, handing him the umbrella.

"But why?" he looks up at me with confusion.

"I hate being cold, so I figured you would too." I reply with a shrug and return to the sidewalk, continuing my walk to the office building.

_Is it just me, or is the rain coming down faster? And why didn't I get a heavier coat when I had the chance? _I pull my unbearably thin coat tighter around myself. Maybe Al was right, maybe I am getting a cold. Just to prove a point I sneezed. The rain was coming down harder, I'm sure of it, and it's cold, not just the kind of cold that you can brush off at the front door, but the kind of cold that stays with you until you strip off your clothes and sit in front of a fire. Finally, after five minutes of this I turn a corner and finally come into view of the building. Never in my life have I ever been happy to see that place, that is, until now.

Only a couple more yards, not that far right, naw maybe a couple feet, miles, its all the same to me.

"Haha, great, now I'm not even thinking straight." I laugh out loud, then cough, giving myself a headache in the process. As I stumble up to the door I run into lieutenant colonel Hughes.

"Ed! You're back! You don't look so great, are you feeling okay?" he looked at me with concern.

"I-I'm okay, where's Mustang?" I ask, probably somewhat groggily because Hughes out an arm around me to assure that I didn't fall.

"Ed, you're soaking wet, why are you at work with a cold?" he demanded, leading me into the building towards the locker rooms.

"Don't have a cold, I wanna see the colonel, where is he?" I repeat to Hughes.

"Yes you do, and you aren't seeing him in those wet clothes, take everything but your boxers off, hopefully those are dryer then everything else you have on, and put on this blanket." I nod dumbly and begin to strip off all the layers I have on. Maes throws me a blanket and picks up my discarded garments to put in the dryer, "Now don't go running off anywhere, got it Ed? Ed?" I hardly hear him as I walk down the hall, only one thing on my mind, see Roy.

I near the door that leads to his office is closed, a sign that he's alone. Silently I push open the door, and shut it behind me, not bothering to lock it. He looks up at me when I enter.

"Edward, you're back," he gets up and walks over to me, "you don't look well, are you sick, Ed-kun?" he placed a gloved hand under my chin, caressing my face with gentle fingers.

Without thinking I pulled him over to the couch, pushing him into a laying position, and crawling onto him, feeling a sudden warmness. I exhaled, feeling tired all of the sudden, and felt him relax too, but then he spoke.

"Edward, why is your hair wet?"

"Because he's too good to wait for me to give him a towel," Hughes barged in.

"Hughes, it's not what it looks like-" Roy began, trying to sit up.

"Give it a rest, Roy, I've known for awhile, besides, you don't want to move, it looks like he's already fallen asleep."

"Heh, I guess he has…"

FIN!

Sorry it took me so long! My muse took an unexpected vacation… XDDD I'll try to be better about letting it book trips like that! R&R please!


	9. sad

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA!

Rate :T

To Angel-of-Music1331: Easier said then done.. X3

To writerauthorguy: Hot weather sux XP

To Kurama-sweethart: yes, colds do suck ((hurry up and get better dammit! ;; - the picture of innocence…))

To Morbid Flower: Yes, in my world, Ed is sweet like that

DRABBLE nine!

-------------------------------------------

Never again.

Everyone around me I love gets hurt somehow.

Al was almost blown to pieces by a psychotic killer, and now that he's human he won't be so lucky as to survive when he's not metal, and now it's only a matter of time until Roy is hurt.

Yes, it is better for all of us that I leave now, before anyone else is hurt, just get on that train and leave before I change my mind, it's for the better.

I fight the tears threatening to pour from my eyes, but it's a losing battle, they come out in floods, they won't stop, and I make no move to make them.

"All aboard!"

Time to go, but I linger a moment longer to wipe my eyes, and then step forward.

"Ed!" I can hear his voice, "Edward!" He sounds pleading; I want to believe he's real, that he's come to stop me from doing the exact opposite of what I want to do.

But he's not real; he hasn't come to stop me from getting on this train after all; I know he's swamped down with everything he has to do back at the office, so it isn't him, but a part of me wants to look back and see that it is.

But it can't be, never again, never again can I look back, I must keep moving forward, no matter how much it hurts…

Fin

Should I make it into a fanfiction, not just a drabble? Maybe, maybe not…. Tell me what you think!

….

….

…

damn that was a short drabble, so sorry….


	10. will strip for cigarettes

Disclaimer: I claim to not own full metal alchemist, unless of course, some one wants to buy it for me? -bats eyes- any takers?….. didn't think so.. TT

Rated : T

DRABBLE TEN!

another HavocFury!

"Dammit, where are my smokes?" Havoc wandered aimlessly around the office, suddenly not caring why the full metal alchemist was hanging around here for the third day in a row. Jean ran a nervous hand through his hair. His cigarette pack had been missing since this morning, it was almost brunch, he was close to a mental breakdown. _Would fury know where they are? Yes! Of course he would, he knows where everything is around here!_ Havoc sped out the door without a word to Mustang and Ed, not noticing the colonel's glance towards Elric.

"Fury!" Havoc panted as he sprinted into the empty break room. "Fury, where are my smokes, I haven't seen them all day. Do you know where they are?" he looked around the room, "Cain? Are you even in here?"

The creaking of the door made him spin around in surprise. There in front of the now closed and locked door stood a manically grinning Cain Fury, in his hands were a packs of cigarettes.

"Where'd you get those?"

"Found 'em." Cain grined wickedly.

"Where?" Jean inquired further.

"Your back pocket."

"Can I have them back, please?"

"I dunno," Fury looked up at the ceiling, considering it.

"Pleaassee?" Havoc got down on his knees and grabbed Cain around the waist, looking up at him in what he thought was a cute face.

"Okay, but it will cost you." Then it occurred to Jean, Fury had planned to do this from the start, it had all been leading up to this….

"What do I have to do?" Jean looked suspiciously at the man.

Cain grinned widely, then leaned over to him, kissing him softly then said, "The clothes, lose them."

About ten minutes later Second Lieutenant Hawkeye reported to the break area to retrieve coffee for the Colonel, who had been anxious for her to go and get some for him, fresh brewed, too. She found it a trifle odd that Edward had also requested tea, and told her to take as long as she liked, leaving them alone in the room. Riza was afraid that they might rip each others throats out, but in fact it was quite the opposite. But back to our favorite second lieutenant.

As she walked into the break room her eyes met a very strange sight. It was Jean Havoc, sitting in only his boxers and socks on a desk smoking a cigarette. Under any other circumstance she would have shot him and told him to take it outside, but considering the man was in his boxers she just stared in disbelief. As she walked out of the room she hardly noticed the panting body of Cain Fury lying on the ground with a big smile plastered on his face.

Fin

Sorry that took so long! I have to type all my stuff at night, meh parents think I am asleep right now, but anyway I have to take a small break (about two days or so) to replenish my mind… it is not easy being a writer… and sorry Cain was sooo out of character, he needed to be more assertive for this to work out the way it did. A lot of people told me I should turn drabble nine into a story, so I am, I will commence to work on it and hopefully the first chapter will come out next week! Read and review please!


	11. What the Hell are you doing?

Disclaimer: we are not liable for any loss in sanity, and we do not own full metal alchemist, they do, and we don't like them….

Rated: T

Ok, I know I have been WAY overdo for a drabble, my wonderful angel of creativeness got in a car crash and had to hobble all the way to my house then there was the whole business of getting an ambulance, -is making this up as I go-

But finally and wth no more ado, well, maybe a little, I give you the next DRABBLE!

---- ------- ------- -------

It was a nice day for an outing, and Roy Mustang and Edward Elric were taking advantage of it, and so were Maes Hughes and Jean Havoc, but they were craftily concealed behind a large-ish looking walking bush.

Edward looked over at his lover. He was handsomer today, but maybe it was that he had finally got a rest from all the paperwork that the second lieutenant was pushing on all of them. Then he noticed something as they crossed the street, positioning him nearer to the street than Roy, something that made him wonder why his beloved Mustang would be doing something like that.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"What?" Roy looked at him with surprise.

"Why did you just move nearer to the street than me?" it was true, Ed had no longer stepped on the pavement for more than ten seconds when Roy had moved to the other side of him, blocking out the traffic.

"What? Oh, that, well, its kind of a curtesy tyoe of thing, ya know…" he trailed off, going red.

"No, I don't know, enlighten me."

"Well, you see, its kinda like.. well, let me see how do I explain it?" he pondered for a minute. "Usually a man will walk on the side closer to the street while his girlfriend, er, boyfriend so he can protect them, get it?"

"Protect me from what, a rampaging car?" Edward snorted. But ironically enough, the minute he said this a get-away-car sped around the corner, harboring bank robbers if you didn't catch the whole "get-away-car" thing. Mounting the sidewalk it swerved towards the two alchemists. Thinking fast, Roy shoved Ed to the side, throwing himself the opposite direction, barely avoiding getting grazed by one of the side mirrors. When the coast was clear, he stood up, brushing himself off, and went to pick up a very dazed looking Ed.

"Exactly that, Edo." He grinned.

END!

Tadaa! Ok, hopefully I WILL get another up tomorrow, if not I give all you readers to send me scathing letters of disappointment. --;;;;

Ok, I cant think of any excuses to come up with to tell you why I haven't put up the first chapter of my fanfic, I cant think of a title first of all, any ideas?


	12. Stranger of the night

Disclaimer: I don't own FULL METAL ALCHEMIST! -sobsob- 

Rated: T

To morbid flower: I'm glad I can bring you joy

To Kurama-sweethart: sorry, highschool bites xD

Roymustangsbabe: Aww...I wish I could have Roy '(

To Roymustangsbabe: Don't worry, at some point in time we all go through that faze, luckily we have ed to help throw us out of it with curses and threats

To Howdie-Doodie: that was the point

Now to Drabble ELEVEN! OF DOOM! (don't ask)

11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11

ok that was what I was going to put up on drabble eleven, but I fergot where I had put the document, so bleh…. So this is actually drabble twelve, soooo yeah

…

replys to the reviews!

Morbid-Flower: Tee hee! -is poked-

Booma-Chan: your welcome –fans-

Fading Wind: make sure you breathe while doing that… ;;;

Now to drabble twlve!

12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12

It was night and Edward walked down the street to the office building of the military, he had forgotten a book of his that day. There was a slight possibility that he might run into that loathsome colonel, but that wouldn't matter, he would just kick his ass and he would let him through. He grinned at the thought.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hardly noticed the shadow that slipped into the darkness of the alley in front of him. What did tip him off though was the clatter of a can as it rolled to his feet. Suddenly he went from the carefree stranger walking down the street to the alert state alchemist that was always ready for trouble.

Warily, he walked to the entrance to the alley.

"Who's there?" he called, clapping his hands together, getting ready to transmute his arm into a blade if anything moved. Then there was a meow as a cat jumped out of a trash can and ran off, causing Ed to jump. Then he laughed, turning so he faced away from the dark place, saying to himself aloud, "It's only a cat, there's no one in there, what was I thinking?"

He looked up at the night sky, disappointed to see only clouds, completely oblivious of the man that was advancing on him rapidly. The next thing he knew, he was pulled into the alleyway and roughly forced against the wall, with his foe pinning his arms with one hand above his head. Ed glared into the man's coal black eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE Y-" he began but was cut off as the stranger put his mouth on his lips. Ed froze, what the hell is he doing, who in the hell IS he? But his fevered thoughts melted as the man's tongue snaked its way into his mouth, he moaned slightly. _What? Moaning? This is a GUY_ I'm_ a GUY! What the hell?_ But those thoughts were vanquished as the stranger's hand slipped up into his shirt, feeling it's way up his stomach. Ed groaned again, _No! Stoppit Ed! Get ahold of yourself, he's a stranger, and he's all but raping you! _ But his body had a different say in things, it didn't want this man to stop, no matter how much Ed told it that it had to.

Finally the stranger stopped, leaving Ed shaking from nerves and something else. It was then that he found his voice, it was shaky and small, but it got the job done, "What the h-hell, was that?" He gulped, looking into the man's obsidian black eyes that were slightly covered by his raven colored hair, that fit perfectly with the suspiciously familiar blue uniform he was wearing.

"That was a kiss, Edward, I thought even you knew that." The man purred, then he grinned at him.

"C-colonel?" Ed panted, suddenly his brains felt like mush, "Why did you?" 

"Don't tell me you didn't like it," Roy looked at him through half lidded eyes filled with a strange fire. And suddenly Ed's numb mind registered something, he _did_ like it, and he wanted more. So instead of answering him, Ed craned his neck forward, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Roy?"

"Yes?"

"Don't stop…"

"Of course."

----------- -

Meanwhile, back at the Elric's apartment, Alphonse was wondering where his brother had gone off to…

"Nii-saaann! I thought you were just going to get a book!" He whined.

End!

By the by Ni-san means big brother

Hope you peoples liked it! Until next time, you stay classy sandiego, although I don't actually live in sandiego… hmmmmm oh well! Taa!


	13. Storms

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, if I did, well, to say the very least things would be VERY different, muwahahahaaa!

Rated: T

-smacks self for not updating soon enough-

-------------------- -

Today Roy had learned something very interesting about his pint-sized alchemist; Ed was not fond of thunderstorms. The day had started like any other. Havoc was dodging bullets as Hawkeye berated him for smoking in the office. Fury was cradling a stray dog he had picked up on the street, and Breda was cowering in fear of the small animal.

"Get that thing away from me!" he screamed from the top of the bookshelf he had scaled to get away from the puppy. Cain was holding it up to him.

"Come on, just pet him once, dogs aren't evil, Breda: stop being a baby about this!" he tried to reason with him.

"NOOO!"

"Will you people shut up?" Roy massaged his temples, "I am trying to concentrate here!"

"On what?" Havoc asked with a smirk as he took refuge behind an upturned chair to avoid the flying bullets, "Certantly not paperwork."

"It doesn't involve you, and besides, I have a headache," then he turned to glare at his co-workers, "if you can't shut up, then take it outside."

"We can't, sir, forgive my insubordination, but it appears to be raining." Riza advanced on the armchair, her gun held at the ready, "Put that cigarette out, HAVOC!"

Suddenly there was a flash of light that filled the room, no, flash of light wouldn't be the right word; it was like the light melted the room. The power went out and five seconds later there was a resounding crash of thunder that Roy was sure shook the very supports of the building. The room was silent then Havoc said.

"Do you hear that?" he dug a finger into his ear, trying to loosen any earwax that was causing the peculiar sound.

"No." said Breda.

"Wait, I hear it, it sounds like…" Roy cocked his head to the side. The sound was getting nearer, it reminded Roy of the pounding of boots on the slick hallway floors. Moments later Ed flew into the room and launched himself at the colonel, landing on him and snuggling up next to him in his big leather chair, causing it to swivel around.

Then he looked at Roy and smiled nonchalantly, "Well, seems to be raining outside, eh?"

----

XDDD got the idea for this one cause meh dad reminded me today that I used to be terrified of storms, they could literally start counting after the thunderclap and they would hear me coming and then I would try to act all nonchalant like nothing happened. XDDD

R&R please!


	14. Not what it sounds like

WAHAHAHAHAHAA! -Cackles maniacally- After about six months I am updating this ONCE AGAIN! Okay…. Breathe in, breathe out…..

Okay here is drabble numba 14!

14141414141414141414141414141414

Golden eyes raced around the room. Golden hair turned dark with sweat, while black eyes surveyed it all. Two slick bodies strained for dominance, all the while maintaining a graceful air. Laboring gasps broke out of the shorter man's lips, the taller man grinned and licked his lips in anticipation. The other clenched his jaw and reddened, his pride was scorned. The dark haired man noticed this and smiled.

"Fine, Edward, I give up." Roy sighed and turned his back on the younger alchemist.

"What? You can't stop now!" Edward blinked in surprise and followed him.

"Sure I can, fighting is boring." Mustang yawned and walked out of the practice arena with Ed tagging along.

"So what now, then?" Ed put his hands behind his head as he walked.

"I dunno, wanna go have sex?"

"Sure."

141414141414141414

XDDDD hope ya'll enjoyed, I didn't really put a lot of work into it, gomen! X3


End file.
